The End Game: A Steven Universe Story
by DelaineyH
Summary: SU Human Apocalypse AU. The world has been taken over by an unknown enemy from another plant. The only humans known to be alive are a group of friends that call themselves the crystal gems. (Members of the group include Steven, Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot and Bismuth.) Tons and tons of Rupphire. A little bit of pearlmetyst. I intend no copy write.
1. 7 days

_(Sapphires point of view)_

A week.

It's been 7 whole days since the diamonds invaded earth. 7 days since my whole life came crashing down around me. 7 days since i saw the sky it's natural shade of bright blue. Nowadays it's always various shades of dark grey. Even though it's only been one week, i can barely remember what life was like before the "apocalypse", which is what we call it, because that's what it feels like, the end of everything.

Day 7 of the apocalypse.

The invasion process began nearly a month ago, when the town of beach city experienced the first disastrous storm in years.

But even though our small town has experienced natural disasters before, something about this time was off. As the rain came down harder, the sky filled with lightning. Big bolts of yellow filling up the sky, shaking building walls with each BOOM. Even after the storm cleared, things still seemed suspicious. All the plants and crops growing were soon dead in the matter of days. Every flower, tree, piece of grass, dead. After that came the earthquakes.

They seemed small at first. Nothing to worry about we thought as we continued with our day. But the more frequent they came, the more violent they got. It got to the point where everywhere you looked things were falling apart. Giant cracks in the roads, making it impossible to leave the town in any type of car. Buildings crumbling apart, leaving people without homes. We lost our close friend Bismuth in all the chaos. We fear she has been captured or worse, killed.

The damage also took lives. At least 8 people were dead within the first 2 days. So here we are a week after, barely alive. As far as i know we are the only humans left. By we I mean me, my girlfriend Ruby and our friends, Pearl, Amethyst, Steven and peridot. oh and jasper, well sort of. she wasnt really "one of us". she usually just hung around, even though no one could stand her. we should have known she was evil. from the way she laughed at the people who were scared of the unusual amount of lightning, to the way she smirked as we all ducked for cover during each earthquake. She was part of it. She was loyal to those who sought out to kill each and every human. She was loyal to the diamonds. But we learned that to late. By then we had already lost to much. Were seperated from our friends. First bismuth. Then it was Greg. Next, Lapis. She was out on patroll with jasper, though before she realised she was with a traitor, it was to late. We haven't heard from her since. Its been weeks and still no signs of her or Greg.

We call ourselves the crystal gems, earth's last survivors (the whole team name thing was Stevens idea. The poor kids been through a lot, so we went with it to keep him happy). Steven was always like a son to me. Ever since his mother Rose, who was a close friend, passed away during childbirth, me and the others have been helping Roses boyfriend Greg raise their son. Greg is a nice, funny guy and a great friend. Sadly during the diamond invasion we were separated from Greg. Steven was devastated, but optimistic that we will find him.

Eventually.

 **If you are confused, the diamonds came to earth 7 days ago but the earth started dying a month ago. The diamonds poisoned the the earth so it would be easy to take over. If you've ever read the book or watched the movie of the 5th wave, it's kind of like that. The storm and earthquakes were like stages of the earth breaking down and collapsing, ending with the diamonds (who are ruthless aliens in this story) coming to earth.**


	2. Judgement Day

Day 8 of the apocalypse.

Things don't seem to be changing for the better, if anything things have only gotten worse.

Its been 6 days since we left our home town of beach city behind. We didn't want to leave, but there was nothing there for us. No food, no water or shelter, protection from the poisonous gases the diamonds used to kill another 40% of the population. If you weren't already dead from the storms or earthquakes, the gases definitely would have killed you.

The only reason our group survived was because the beach house we lived in had an emergency bunker. We decided to name it "the temple". Pearl was always so paranoid that we might one day need it, so we had it built. Turns out she was right.

Its been 2 days since we lost hope of reuniting with our missing friends. We decided there was no way they could have survived the storms and gas, so we gave up the search, though it broke our hearts.

Steven mourns the loss of his father. Peridot mourns the lost of her close friend Lapis. And we mourn the loss of our best friend Bismuth. Knowing how cruel the diamonds can be, death for them would be considered merciful. The remainder of the crystal gems are still barely holding on.

Its still hard to believe this is happening. Judgement day. I never thought it would happen. Especially not to me. The apocalypse always seemed like a dramatic plot for a cheep movie. Like the ones me and Ruby used to watch together on date nights. God i miss spending the night with her, just hanging out. We don't get quality time together anymore. To busy fearing for our lives to go out on dates.

We are currently walking around the outskirts of empire city. As we walk down streets that used to filled with life, but are now filled with pain and death, we look around at the tilting power lines and surrounding buildings. A coffee shop, a bookstore, a gym, a convenience store. There might be some useful things in there. The gems all followed my gaze to the small store at the end of the road. Me and Ruby a nodded at each other, then Ruby spoke out to the others.

"There might be some resources we need in there. We should take a look." her voice was rough and scratchy as if she hasn't spoken in days. The again, all our voices were in rough shape. The others all nodded in agreement. I grab my girlfriends hand as we start walking to the store.

Building debris is scattered all over the place, we climbed over it and slowly and carefully made our way to the store. We eventually arrived at the shop and checked the door. Locked. "What do we do now?" Steven asked disappointed. "No need to worry steven. I have a backup plan." amethyst said, picking up a rock and slamming it into the glass door, shattering it instantly. She put her hand through, grabbed the door knob from the inside and turned it.

The door popped open. "Works every time!" she exclaimed proudly taking a step through the door. "You mean you've done this before?" pearl asks sceptical as she followed Amethyst through the door. "Not the way i would have done it, but effective." peridot said examining the broken glass before following pearl inside. Followed by steven then me and ruby. "Please, ladys first." ruby says smiling gesturing for me to go through the door. "Your a lady to. I could say the same thing." i replied returning the same amused smile that ruby gave me. She took my hand and looked up at me. "Shall we?" "we shall." i say giggling as we both walked through the door hand in hand.

The store was a total mess. The selves were tipping over like dominos, spilling its contents all over the floor. Amethyst grabbed 5 bags of doritos and started eating from the first one. "So we're basically looting this store?" pearl asked upset. "Well Pearl, its either loot or starve." Ruby responded, picking up a package of bandages.

We all split up to look for things that will come in handy. I searched for food that isnt expired, which was surprisingly hard but I eventually found plenty of non-perishable canned food. Amethyst searched for drinkable water and found 6 packs of 20 water bottles. Peridot and Steven searched for things like rope, maps, flashlights, matches, a radio and a swiss army knife. Pearl searched for first-aid kits, painkillers and other medication. After nearly an hour of getting everything we needed, we put all our things in a big cart we found and left with our rations into the empty street.


	3. Love Like You

**Just a small reminder that this is a human AU. The reason I called the people gems is because it's a group name thing. The crystal gems is what they call themselves. Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

 _(Stevens point of view)_

After finding the convenience store and "borrowing" the food, (as amethyst likes to put it), we took shelter for the night in an abandoned warehouse. Its pretty cold out, so me and peridot collect sticks and ruby starts a fire. I found some sheets to keep us warm. I brought them over to Pearl. "You know Steven" she starts still looking at the rest of the crystal gems. "if it weren't for you, we'd all be lost. You are the one who brings us all together and gives us hope." she gestures to the others.

Peridot and amethyst were throwing flaming sticks at each other, while ruby was yelling trying to stop them. Sapphire was just dying of laughter reacting to them. "You really are the best." she says smiling down at me. I return the smile. We went over to the other and handed out the blankets. Peridot and amethyst calmed down, and ruby's voice was almost gone from screaming so much. We all curled up in old, worn blankets and stare at the flames. Were all so exhausted but ever since the apocalypse started, no one has gotten any proper sleep. So we all just hopelessly stare into space. But then sapphire out of the blue started singing. Singing the same song the gems would sing to me to put me to sleep when i was younger. The others don't join in, but instead listen to their friends voice. I always appreciated sapphires singing. She has a beautiful voice and everyone seems to think so too, especially ruby.

 _If i could begin to be_

 _Half of what you think of me_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how love_

 _When i see the way the way you act_

 _Wondering when im coming back_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love like you..._

We all move in a little closer to each other and continue to listen to our friends singing. Sapphires singing seems to calm everybody down and relax them from the stress and pain we've grown used to.

 _I always thought i might be bad_

 _Now im sure that its true_

 _Cause i think your so good..._

The others face brighten as they listen closely to the song. Ruby pulls her arm around sapphires waist, and sapphire rests her head on her girlfriends shoulder but still manages keeps the rhythm of the song steady even though she's blushing really hard. I smile at them. They look so cute together. I hope my parents were that happy when they were together. I slowly drift into my own thoughts. Its been so long since we've spent quality time together as a group. Its been so long since ive seen everyone this happy. Since ive been this happy.

 _Look at you go_

 _I just adore you_

 _I wish that i knew_

 _What makes you think im so special..._

Everyone keeps telling me everything will be fine. That we'll somehow be ok. For a while, i believed it like the gullible kid i am. However, i realised that they were all just trying to make me feel better. They fake their enthusiasm to comfort me. They fake their smiles to show that they were alright. They fake their happiness to make me have some sense of hope. When i realised this, i felt horrible. They are trying to make me feel better in this terrible situation, but im too much a kid to do anything. I can't help them. I can't do...

 _If i could begin to do_

 _Something that does right by you_

 _I would do about anything_

 _I would even learn how to love..._

No. im wrong. Im not useless. Its just like pearl said. I bring them all together. Give them hope. Its ok that they want me to feel better. I appreciate it so much. Thats why i love them. They always want to help me, even at their own expense. They are truly like my moms.

 _When i see the way you look_

 _Shaken by how long it took_ , i joined in. sapphire smiled as she continued

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love like you_ , the others one by one joined in.

 _Love like you_ , amethyst, peridot and ruby sang.

 _Love me like you,_ me, sapphire and pearl finished. We smiled and cheered, happy that we finally felt joyful for the first time in a long time.

As the fire slowly burned down, the chatting between each of us stopped and one by on the others fell asleep. I look around at them. My family. Peridot is laying curled into a ball muttering in her sleep. Amethyst is laying on her back on top of a crate with her head hanging off, she was drooling. Ruby and sapphire are curled into each other's arms fast asleep. Pearl is sleeping sitting up. I slowly crawl over to her and rest my head on her lap. She smiles softly in her sleep. I took one last around at the others, who were sleeping peacefully. I smile as i close my eyes and slowly drift off into a peaceful slumber.

 **Before anyone says anything, NO im not shipping Steven with pearl, or gem for that matter! That's just wrong! The gems are basically his moms!**

 **Also really random, but it really bothers me when people ship garnet with people other than herself. DONT DO THAT! It said so in the episode "love letters"! Garnet is a relationship, so does not want to be in one! Ruby and sapphire will not have a threesome with some random person! Im sorry if you do ship garnet with other people, it just personally scares me. So if you do ship her with others, this is just my personal opinion. But still, dont expect those ships from me, cause that ain't happening.**

 **Sorry mini rant over.**

 **Also, the song Love like you is one of my favourite songs from the show, so feel free to listen to the video on youtube or whatever.**

 **Anyways i hope you liked this chapter!**

 **-Dawn**


	4. Interrupted

_(Ruby's point of view)_

The room was calm. Peaceful. Everyone sound asleep. I was curled up against the wall with sapphire in my arms. She looks so cute when she asleep. I tighten my arms around her waist and she lets out a content sigh before going back to sleeping silently. I

closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But i was interrupted by a loud BANG followed by the sound of sirens.

My eyes grow wide in panic.

 _Oh shit…._

 **Sorry for chapter. Its my sisters birthday party today and there's like, 13 11 year olds at my house and my mom said i have to help with the activities. It's going to be a long night….**


	5. Ophelia

**I'm doing this in peridots point of view just to change things up. Don't get used to it though cause mostly all of this book is about rupphire (which i love like, more than life itself.)**

 **Here's a quick summary for this chapter: there's a small backstory for peridot and lapis relationship at the beginning and more apocalypse stuff at the end. Anyways enjoy!**

 _(Peridots point of view)_

I met lapis 2 years ago. She moved to beach city from a small town called mirror valley. She always seemed so depressed. She always wore a tired frown on her face. I tried to make her feel better but there it was useless.

At one point her sadness got so bad that she eventually snapped. And that's how she got her nickname. Ophelia. Because out of desperation, she tried to drown herself. Thankfully she was stopped, taken to get help and has fully recovered. She now wears a smile on her face proudly wherever she goes.

After the accident, i helped her get better. We started talking and hanging out. We got closer over time and she opened up about her old toxic relationship and her evil ex. She was the reason lapis became this sad. They were not a healthy couple.

After a while we moved to the country together. We bought a small barn that laid on the edge of great big corn fields. It was peaceful there. Calm and quiet. We grew our own vegetables and watered them and tended to them when needed. I even learned to ride a tractor!

Every night we would curl up on the couch and watch camp pining hearts together. She would always end up falling asleep in the middle of an episode. It didn't bother me though, she looks so cute when shes sleeping! I can almost still feel her arms around my waist...

Her warm breath on my neck as she whispers my name, holding me close. So close, i can almost...

BANG!

I spring up from the blanket i was sleeping with, gasping for breath. She's gone... it was just a dream. I feel my eyes get wet as tears trace wet streaks down my face. She's gone.

Another bang went off and i snap out of my haze. This is NOT good. I look around at the others. So far, only ruby is awake. Her eyes meet mine with a sheer look of terror. We both know what's happening.

Drones. Diamond drones. _Were all going to die here!_ I jump up as fast as i could, scaring amethyst (who was asleep on a crate beside me) awake, drool hanging from the corner of her mouth as she sleepy rubbed her eyes.

Pearl jump up as soon as she woke, holding steven in her arms protectively. Her eyes were almost popping out of her head as she freakishly looked around in a panic.

Sapphire woke a soon as ruby left her grasp, her hair was scattered around messily. The absence of her lover quickly made it feel like something was wrong. She sprung onto her feet uneasily. Ruby held her by the waist to steady her. Sapphire calmly brushed her crazy bed-head hair as she looked at the others. Another BANG and the sound of wires buzzing grew louder and closer than the others, making us all jump again. We waited to long. We quickly grabbed all the stuff we could carry and ran toward the back entrance, that lead toward the forest.

 **Again, don't get used to the lapis peridot thing, i'm used to rupphire more and that's the ship i love the most. If you don't know what Ophelia means...then look it up. Google it.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-Dawn**


	6. Flames And Axes

_(rubys point of view)_ We ran through the thick, dark forest, down a path that led god knows where. All that mattered now was getting away from the thing that was chasing us. My heart pounded in my chest, i could feel my pulse bursting through my veins as i jumped and ducked from branches and roots sticking up from the ground. In front of me were the others. At the very front was pearl and peridot leading the way. Next was amethyst. Followed by steven and sapphire, then me. I chose to take to the very back of the group to make sure everyone would be safe. That's what i care about right now. Everybody's safety. We've been running for what feels like hours and we all feel as though we'll pass out any second now. "There!" yelled pearl out of breath, pointing to a big pile of rocks at the bottom of a small hill. _We can maybe hide there? No. that will never work._ But if we keep running, our legs will surely fall off. Pearl, peridot and amethyst duck behind the rock first. Sapphire picks up steven into her arms (steven is younger in this story than in the show. He's like, around 7.) before joining the others. I take a quick look around before ducking to, squishing in with the others. Amethyst tiredly shakes her head. "This will-" she lowers her voice to a whisper. "This will never work. They're on our trail. They'll be here any minute-" and as if right on cue, the scream of a diamond soldier monster filled the air. It was close. We bolt up from the ground. Amethyst and i nod at each other before she reaches into the duffle bag at her feet and pulls out a hatchet. I yell at the others to run while me and amethyst stay behind to by them some time. They look at us hesitantly before nodding their heads. Except sapphire. Steven grabs her hand as she looks at me as if i'm insane. "Are you crazy?!" her voice quiet but scared. "they-They'll kill you." i can see the fear in her blue eyes as tears form around them. I quickly go to wipe them away. "Don't worry. We've got this. You know i know how to defend myself." i placed my hand on her cheek. "Ya, but..." she gets cut of by another screech. _Fuck_. for her sake, i try to hide my panicked expression. "ya, sorry to interrupt but if we just keep standing around, we'll all be dead in a matter of minutes." amethyst says in an unenthusiastic voice, trying to hide her fear as well. I pull away from sapphire and look at her beautiful face. "I'll come find you. I promise. After i will come to get you," i whisper into her ear. "I love you, my laughy sapphy." i give her a quick kiss on the lips before she responds, "i love you too." She picked up steven into her arms. I give him a quick kiss on the forehead and whispered, "be good while im gone." before sapphire turned and ran along with the others. I can see amethyst staring at pearl in particular with a almost sad and longing expression on her face. _Huh. someone's got a crush on pearl, we are definitely having a conversation after this.._ We watch our loved ones go for a few seconds before turning our attention back to the upcoming monster. Amethyst gets into a battle stance putting her hatchet in front of her. I reach into my backpack to see what weapons i have. _Fucking nothing. Well that's just great. I'm in deep shit now..._ Wait i have a couple of matches and a can of bug spray. I pull the two objects out from the bag and take of the cap of the can. Amethyst gives me a 'what the hell are you doing' look and i reply with you'll see. I open a pack of matches and light one of them. I shake the can of buggspray and hold it up behind the match. A moment of realisation struck amethyst face before grinning mischievously and turned to the threat. Through the bushes the monster moved, making ear piercing noises as it came. From the shadows of the trees, i could see its silhouette. Almost human like. But as it moved closer, i couldn't have been more wrong. The creature was yes, tall and human like, but had no face. Its back stretched into a centipede like fashion with creepy stick-like legs. (so if you've seen stranger things, it's like the demogorgon but with long centipede legs.) as it moved closer, i tried my best not to freeze with fear. _If you fail, the others will pay the price. Steven will get hurt. Sapphire will get hurt. No, i can't let that happen. I need to keep everyone safe. I HAVE to keep everyone safe. If i don't, then i'll be losing everything. I will protect them. With everything I've got.._ ~~~Meanwhile in amethysts head...~~~ _Don't get killed, dont get killed! Man this thing is creepy! Agh! what's that smell? What did this thing eat? Speaking of eating, im hungry. After we kill this monster, imma eat until i throw up._ ~~back to ruby~~ _This is it!_ The monster is close enough now! I push down on the button to spray the bug repellent. It passes through the match creating a huge fiery cloud. It burns the creature and it stumbles back a bit, making a squealed pained noise. Amethyst and i nod at each other before she attacks. She launches herself at the beast. Slashing it with her weapon. The creature thrashes around trying to rid itself from the human on top of it. I aim my diy flamethrower at the enemy so that i don't accidentally hit amethyst instead. The smell of burning flesh mixed with the smell of decay filled the air, i tried to hold my breath so that i don't breath in the foul stench. The beasts skin started to blister up and it fell to the ground in agony. Amethyst made one final swing with her hatchet, right into the monsters neck. Black inky blood sprayed all over us as the creature fell to the ground, lifeless. Amethyst climbed off the back of the monster and put her weapon back into the bag. She lifted up her shirt to smell the beasts blood. "Augh! Disgusting! I need to get this stuff off of me!" "Agreed" We passed through the woods to a small lake we spotted earlier. We took off our clothes until we were both in our underwear and bras. Since we've been friends since kindergarten and we both had feelings for other people, it wasn't as awkward as you might assume. I washed my shirt and pants in the water, scrubbing hard with a rock that i found on the ground. Its not much, but its good enough. Amethyst does the same. After, we hung our clothes to dry and sat down under the shade of a dying tree. We took out our weapons to bask in the glory of our victory. "That was some quick thinking , making this. When we find the others, im going to get you a real flamethrower." Amethyst said with a smile while picking up and inspecting my makeshift flamethrower. "Fine by me." She laid it back down next to her hatchet. In exhaustion we stared down at our weapons. Flames and an axe. 


End file.
